Copy of affection
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Willaim tries to push Yumi into the digital sea and Yumi's mom gets a divorce and turns into a killer. The choas in wild. What will the gang with Yumi's father heavily drinking from depression? Yumi can really draw. UxY
1. Copied love tenfold

Me: Hey my name is Saphire ( pronoced Saf Fire) and I am a writer. I just came over from the Xiaolin Showdown group were I am still working on a story but who says I can't work on more than one. I do not own Code lyoko no matter how much I wish I did.

Raimundo: Hey.

ME: Rai, get out of the code lyoko section and go back to Xiaolin showdown. This takes place starting when William tries to push Yumi off the Cliff and into the digital sea in the episode X.A.N.A. wakens part 2 of season 4. This the story.

Yumi's POV

"Jeremy…William's trying to push me into the digital sea." I almost cried.

"Don't worry Yumi… I'm bringing you in." I heard it all around me. " oh no it's not working." I tried not be in contact with William's sword and not fall off the cliff. Willaim pulled his sword away. I leaned forward and took a step. William's hand slid up to my cheek and started rubbing it. He slid it up one cheek, and back down, and then headed up the other. I loved how it felt, however, I d the fact that it was William's and not Ulrich's. William took another step toward me. His hand slid over my shoulder. He kissed me. Than he shoved me off the cliff. I grabbed his Wrist and brought him over the edge as well.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell. William growled. I landed on something. Odds over board.

"You didn't think I'd let you down did ya?" Odd had gone off the deep end. We watched William fall into the digital sea. " What do you think of my new outfit." I stared breath taken. "Yeah that's what I think too." Jeremy set a return into the past. WE sat in the factory and talked about what we were going to do about William. When we left Odd and the others went ahead will I Deiced to play a game of sneak and scare. Ulrich noticed I had disappeared. He hung back and looked around for me. I was up in the trees.

"Ulrich what are you doing?" Jeremy and the others had notice Ulrich was looking g around stopping and disappearing and reappearing.

"Have any of you seen were Yumi went. Aelita looked up and the leave rusling a bird flew out covering me.

"Nope." Every one split up. Odd went to the factory, Jeremy lurked in the sewers. Aelita went back to school to cover for the others. Ulrich wandered in the woods. I snuck up on him.

" Hello." I hugged him from he hind. He flipped me over not realizing it was me.

"Ow." I looked at Ulrich. He had a guilty look on his face. HE frowned and leaned over offering me his hand. I took it and pulled him down. He fell on top of me. WE both took a sharp intake. The blush Spread over our faces. Ulrich made a bold move. He kissed me. I threw my arms around him and deepened the kiss. We kissed in the sunlight and the woods. We heard a whistle. Odd was coming into sight with the others. W broke apart and got up. I climbed a tree with Ulrich. The others hadn't seen us yet. They approached were we had just been a few minutes ago.

" That's funny, I could have sworn Ulrich was here a moment ago." Jeremy looked really confused.

"BOO!" Ulrich and I jumped out of the trees scaring the others silly.

"Yumi, Ulrich. We otta kill the both you." Ulrich and I where ing up. That was my revenge for ruining my kiss. I smiled. I ran into the Trees and climbed one. Ulrich just shrouded. They followed the path I took. I saw something I didn't want to see. Willaim. It was his copy. He was in the same tree I was in. I gasped, scared.

" I knew what happened lyoko yesterday with the real me. You want some more." He approached me. I backed up off the branch and fell. I landed on my back in front of the others.

" William you touch me and I'll kill you." (Hey it sounds like me) I was panting. I got up and turned. I screamed. I didn't realize I was in front of the others.

"Jeez Yumi. You had to scream." Jeremy spoke as if they had been there forever..

" You scared me." William jumped out the trees.

"William you touch me you die." He approached me.

" X.a.n.a." The mark was in the eyes. We all gasped. We ran for the factory. WE were in serious trouble. Jim was by the Manhole. We ran to the heritage and took the pacage way over to the factory. I stayed behind to keep William from following them. It was so easy. He wanted me in the first place. I ran around the woods and hid in the trees to caught my breath but no matter were I ended up he found me.

Aelita POV

I was dodging Crabs and hornets. I was running for the tower.

"Energy field." I shot two of them at the hornets, destroying them. I ran over to Ulrich who was fighting a crab. Odd had been defeated. I knew Yumi might not be able to hold out much longer. I ran into the tower.

Yumi POV

William had me cornered. I tripped and fell into a ditch. William tackled me. HE ran his hand along my body. He licked my lips and opened my mouth. I tried to bite his tong but I went through it. His hands slid around my body. His one hand stopped in between my legs. He slid the other hand up my shirt. I tried shoving him off me. He was too heavy.He disappeared. Aelita had deactivated the tower. I passed out.

Ulrich POV

I called Yumi cell the others had returned to school for lunch. Although it was Saturday they said someone had to be at school to cover them. Every one but I went. I heard Yumi's cell phone. I walked into a clearing were I found the phone. Not far was a ditch. (The ditch Yumi fell into.) I picked up the phone and looked around. I saw a ditch. I wandered over to it. I looked down and saw Yumi. I ran down the side of the ditch to her. I was too late she was ………………………………………………..No wait her chest was rising and falling. SHE WAS ALIVE. I sighed………………..

ME: If you want to know what happens next you have to responed, if not this is the end. No I'll just make it a Major Cliff hanger. A week or two. I Cliffhangers but I love to cause them.

Molly: You cause Cliffhangers?

Me: Go back to Oban Star Racers. I'lll be over their in less than an week.

Kim: Hey you said you were heading over to power rangers next.

Me: Every one shut the Heck up. I'll make a story when I get to it. I have migraine now so go away. (Passes out)

Katara: Ouch. Is it me or is some one from every cartoon or anime/ manga here? (Danny, Kim(hart), Molly, Mint, Kim(Possible), Starfire, Sam, Will,( w.i.t.c.h) and Raimundo shrug)

Phoebe: But Charmed isn't cartoon or Manga.

Lilly: Neither is Hannah Montana.

Melinda: Or ghost Whisper.

Hermione: Harry potter is a book and a Movie! (Every one turns and stares)

Mint: Harry potter has over 234 pages of fanfiction and 53 pages are you and Harry romances. Give every one a chance. He may be popular but how likely is some one to read hers you know. With all those stories it may never get rerad.

Hermione: Point taken. I still sport the others thou. Maybe I can help her with others.

Lilly: Loooks like she needs help. ( I wake up) Yo Saphire you been sleeping lately.

Me: less than 2 hours each night lately . Why?

Hermione: I'm going to give you a hand. Or Maybe a wand.

Me: I get the point. I am not updating for a few days. I'm gonna caught up on my sleep. If I can.


	2. Ditch kiss and a heads up

Me: Go I have bags under my eyes?

Molly: No. Why?

Me: Got no sleep stayed up late to write this. (yawns) Molly go back to Oban star racers. It's bad enough I'm writing 2 stories at once and almost mixed them up. A Xiaolin showdown Orb of love and a Code Lyoko. It's really hard. I think, I' gonna pass out again.

Molly, and Yumi: Don't!!!!

Me: Molly/ Eva go back to your section.

Molly: Okay. I'm going. (walks out door)

Yumi: Saphire does not own Code lyoko or Xiaolin showdown. She's worked really hard lately and gets even more scared as It get closer to time the school report cards get home, afraid she'll be sent to summer school if she doesn't pass math class. Don't Flame her. Saphire you okay?

Me: sniff I'm sad, scared and all alone. The only happiness I get is from reading fanfiction, writing it, and reading good responses. Cries on with the story. It's so beautiful Okay I'm done being emotional. X.A.N.A!!!! Now on with the story. Sorry. Oh… wait frist A thank you to my Reveiwers; 4ever4given, and InuyahshaKagomeandMe

Ulrich's POV

I watched yumi breath in and out, at a slow steady pace. Yumi was lucky. I notices she looked a little red around the face. She opened her eyes.

" You okey Yumi?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm as well as I'm gonna be for a while. That was a scary experience. I know a way it could have been better."

"What? He likes you probably almost forced himself on you yumi."

"Your right he tried. But if it was the right person I wouldn't have cared."

"Who's he?" I asked.

" You know him."

Yumi's POV

" I do?"

" Yes Ulrich you do."

" Give me a hint."

" he's brave, a athlete, a swordsmen, and need I go on?"

"Still don't know who he is."

" Ulrich, your insane. He's you."

"Your kidding right?" He said that I brought him to my lips. His hand slid up my back while the other slid under my neck. I opened my mouth not even realizing and his tongue slid in. I almost groaned. I was on the real cloud nine.

"Ulrich!" Odd was walking around looking for us.

"I'm going to ." Of course that's what I say. I was having a nice make session with Ulrich and now It's all screwed up. Ulrich Stood.

" Over Here Odd! I found Yumi." Ulrich yelled. My day was completely ruined. I closed my eyes and passed out.

Ulrich's POV.

I picked up yumi. She was light even though she was taller than me. I climbed out of the ditch. There Not from where I climbed up was Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

" What Happened to her?" Asked Jeremy.

"That's What I said when she woke up. She started talking and Passed out again. I noticed she has a scratch on her stomach when I picked her up put other wise I have no clue. The Back of her neck Has a few scratches and her face was red when I found her so I took It she was running a lot." I noticed something else but didn't say anything. Her ankle was swollen. Yumi's eyes fluttered open.

Yumi's POV

My eyes opened and I saw Ulrich Looking at me. I was in his Arms.

" AHH!" I screamed jumping. Ulrich Put me down and I sat down. I was panting. I wasn't expecting to wake up in his arms in front of the others.

" Yumi are you okay?" Aelita asked me.

" Little shaken but okay. That was scary."

"What happened?" I told them the story leaving out the detail that William's hands had been traveling over my body. I did tell the others that later but not Ulrich. He would have freaked. We heard a ringing. Ulrich handed my cell phone It was my mom.

"Hi mom."

"_where are you?"_

" With my friends mom. I told you last night that I would be getting up early and going to hang with my friends."

"oh yeah I forgot. You okay?"

"I'm fine, I just tripped and got a few scratches."

"Okay. Bye"

"bye." I hung up.

" Mom's freaking about were you are?" I smiled and nodded.

"Hey what's that?" I pointed to the tree and while every one was looking I slipped behind the tree.

" Hey where'd Yumi go?"

"Behind the tree?" I climbed. Not easy with a sprinted foot. I hid in the leaves and slipped into another.

"Ulrich you think you can climb that tree?"

" No problem." I watched Ulrich climb the tree I was in. I slipped to another and hid up higher.

" She's not in sight. AHHH!" I tackled him and we both fell out I grabbed a treebanch and stopped my fall Ulrich fell on top of odd.

" Yumi drop out of the tree." Aelita was looking at me. I let go of the branch and landed on my feet before sitting down. MY ankle did not like me dropping out of that tree. WE walked back to the school. I ran around the school hiding from Ulrich. It was like a game of hid and go seek tag. Sissi stood near by the Cafeteria appearing not to be amused by the fact Yumi and Ulrich were practically playing tag.

Me: Hey every one. I have some really bag new. Well when I started writing this chapter I didn't know because each chapter I take a few days to write as I correct and rewrite to make it better but… deep breath. I have been informed that I will be going to summer school for 3 hours and ten minutes from July 5- the 31st. I know that it doesn't seem that long but scene I get most my inspiration in the morning what I take the class I won't be able to write as many stories. So I'm taking a week long break from this and I want to finish My Xiaolin showdown story before I continue this story. It is rated T or soon to be T. I had it rated M for safety but It's nothing like that. Oh, My friend whats me to be insane in attemps for me to happier. I am happy to know that the only reason that I did pass my math class is because I was short one point. Oh well. I'm not scared any more so I'm happy. This is a dare But

**_LEMON!!!!!_**

Sorry, I just ate a lemon and I lemons, there like sour and yuck. I don't like limes. My friend and I that's our inside joke. Lemon. There are 2 definitions. The fruit and… never mind. But I have to go. See ya. 


	3. Pink

ME: Hi every one. Saphire here.

Yumi: Your in solid black you okay.

Me: I'm fine just a little bit gothic today you know? And I just lost a grandfather

Yumi: I'm so sorry. Saphire Doesn't Own Code lyoko.

Me: Now on with the story

Code lyoko code lyoko code lyoko

I Ran to the factory. It was one in the mourning and I knew it was big. Z.A.N.A had made a full-fledged attack. He had taken over my mother and caused major problems in my house. Once in the factory I ran to the scanner room. Once on lyoko I came face to face with William. William swung his sword at me. I dodged it. I heard Ulrich crack some joke that if William was trying to get me out on a date that wasn't the way to do it. I smiled and Ran down to Aelita and helped her to the tower. Jeremy sent a return to the past. I woke up to the radio playing Break away by Kelly Clarkson. I sat up and got dressed in a pink t-shirt and a black skirt. I pulled on a black hoodie and left. I meet up with the others at school. The others started at me in shock. They had not ever seen me in a skirt.

"What?"

"Your in a skirt. Take off the hoodie. It's too warm for that." And he was right. It was 88 degrees out side. I smiled and took off my hoodie revealing a pink t-shirt. Which caused even more gasps of surprise. I laughed at their faces. Odd was the funniest of them all. He had dropped his drink, dropped his jaw, and had wide eyes. Ulrich managed to keep his drink in his hand but His eyes were wide. Jeremy had dropped his glasses. Aelita wasn't affected. She was laughing her head off at the boys. She and I had planned that I would come to school one day in a skirt and leave the boys speech less.

"Yumi? Is that you? My word I don't think any of us have ever seen you in a skirt. Never the less, Ulrich would be as kind enough to come to my birthday party?" Sissy said using a voice that was so miss full of her self.

" off sissy." Ulrich growled as he spoke.

"Sissy go back to the ditch which you crawled from. No offence." I said. She could go to hell and I don't think any of us would notice. The only thing we would notice is it would be quieter.

I looked at Ulrich. I wondered how he would react if I was wearing a pink bikini. WE were going swimming later at the local pool as a field trip and that's what I was wearing. I managed to convince the Jeremy to come along and not just Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita to come along. We all knew Sissy was going, but then again we told her Ulrich wasn't going so she'd probably not show up.

"You going swimming Ulrich?" I asked now that Sissy was with her friends on the other side of the yard.

" Of course I'm going. Sissy's not."

"Jeremy you're going even if we have to drag you. Odd you coming?"

"Yep."

3 hours later getting off the bus…

"Aelita. Lets go change." I said. We ran off to the bathroom and Changed into our bathing suits. Aelita Came out of the stall in a bright pink one-piece bathing suit with an open back. I walked out of the stall in a bright pink bikini. Sissy had stayed at school believing that Ulrich was still there. WE walked out of the bathroom and put our stuff on a chair and walked over to the boys who were standing by the diving board. Aelita said hello as she stopped. I kept on walking. I stopped in front of the diving board. Kids started getting into the pool. I looked at the others. Ulrich was the first to look over at me. His jaw dropped and his eyes wide.

"Ulrich you okay? Where's Yumi? If Ulrich's going to go…" Before he could finish his jaw dropped seeing me in a bikini. Jeremy looked my way. I walked onto the diving board. I dove off doing some neat tricks. I surfed in front of them.

"You guys okay you look like you've seen a ghost. Ulrich stop gaping at me." I said. Aelita was laughing. Jeremy wasn't affected and Odd had already recovered, But Ulrich on the other hand was still in shock. His drink (if he had one) would be on the ground. Ulrich stared at Yumi's bare midriff as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"Your in 100 pink and bare stomach." He gaped. I looked at the other end of the pool and saw……

Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil. Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer and better.




	4. caught and a scream

Me: I'm done making you wait while I've written like 5 other chapters in one story. I do not own Code lyoko. Yumi you look startled.

Yumi: Your nuts. I've looked at the story. Your nuts. Readers read and find out what I'm talking about.

The story

There eat the end of the pool was… Sissy in a pink string bikini, her hair no longer pulled back in a headband. Her flowing in the wind, as she hadn't jumped into the pool yet. She strutted her way up to the diving board swaying her hips and humming beautiful girl by Sean Kingston. She walked up the board and jumping into the pool causing ripples in the water. She surfaced and looked over at us. She swam over to the edge.

"Ulrich, I thought you were staying at kadic?"

"Change in plans. I changed my mind last minute when Aelita told me Yumi was going to try something new. I love watching her try something new and I never thought it would be a bikini." He said using a cover up story. I looked at Aelita and she nodded. She whispered something to Jeremy and Odd. I whispered something into Ulrich's ear. HE smiled. Sissy stared.

"What are you whispering?"

"I don't know." I said. Jeremy, odd and Ulrich all smiled as we jumped in same time splashing Sissy with tons of water. She squealed and pulled her self, with most energy wasted, out of the pool. We laughed and splashed each other for hours before Jim called lunch.

"Did you see Sissy's Face?" Ask Ulrich.

"It's a shame we didn't bring a camera. It would have been so funny. It was priceless." Tia and Timel came over with a camera.

"We have a few questions for on our new scoop. Sissy's Face when all 5 of you jumped into the pool at the same time. We have it on camera and have deiced it's worth putting into Kadic news. Would you be up to Answering some questions?" I smiled.

"We'd love too." I said. If it goes all over school that Sissy screamed and had trouble pulling her self out of the pool she will never hear the end of it.

"Good let's start filming. What made you jump into the pool right there?"

"Aelita and I are quite irritated with Sissy's Obsession over Ulrich and acting as if he were her property so we all no that Ulrich has no interest in Sissy what so ever." I said answering her question with the truth.

"Is this true Ulrich?" Ulrich nodded. "So if have no interest in her why does she follow you around like a dog?"

"Because she's a bitch, a dog, and thinks because she's the principle's daughter she can do what ever she like including trying to chase girls away from her crush." Ulrich said.

"How did you all know what to do at the same time?"

"IT was simple really. You see Aelita and I seem to have a lot of the same thoughts so when we looked at each other we both thought lets soak Sissy by jumping in. She Told Odd and Jeremy and I told Ulrich. We're all irritated by Sissy some how, Making fun of Jeremy when he couldn't climb the wall in gym, making fun of Odd in al sorts of things none that come to mind. Sissy is constantly picking on my outfit colors and my outfits. She picked on Aelita for holding a little girl's doll that she found on the ground and was looking for the little girl. We did eventually find the little girl. She picks on all of us and drools over Ulrich. It's annoying."

"What happened that lead up to the jump starting about 3 minutes before the jump?"

"Well I dived into the pool Shocking Ulrich by wearing a bikini and I've never shown so much skin so it was a surprise and I pulled myself out of the pool and talked to Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy when I looked down at the other end of the pool and saw Sissy. We were shocked because we thought that she would be at the school as we had told her Ulrich was staying there to study to keep her away from us. We never thought she would come. WE watched her walk our way and right past us to the diving board and jump in making a splash. She surfed, looked our way and swam over to the wall and Asked 'Ulrich why aren't you at school?'" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"How did Ulrich responded?"

"I said I had a change in plans." Ulrich answered.

" I looked at Aelita and we nodded and whispered and We all jumped off the ledge creating a big splash splashing Sissy and causing her to shriek and Scream and to try and pull herself out of the pool but she also having string cheese for arms had a hard time doing so. After pulling herself up she ran away and her Bikini bottom was falling off." I continued. Mai and Tamil Nodded.

"We no further questions except this. How did it Feel to watch Sissy Run away screaming?"

"Actually, I myself have to say I felt pretty good." Odd said as the rest of use nodded. They walked away and we watched Sissy come over out of her pink string bikini but now in a one piece with an open back.

"Hello Ulrich darling." She greeted with a sassy voice. I watched as she glared at me. And then looked back at Ulrich with a loving look.

"Buzz off Sissy. Your presence is not wanted."

"You want it don't you? I know Yumi doesn't want it she soaking me and splashing me brutally." She said the last part with a hard cold Voice that could make any one shiver, she managed to make Aelita and me shiver. Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd jumped to there feet.

"Yumi was not the only one who jumped Sissy. WE all know you don't like her but still that gives you no reason to just jump on her back and blame her for your well deserved brutal splashing. We all jumped in and splashed you. Every one gets splashed in a pool. You are not welcome to hang with us. Go somewhere else like with herb. Just go away." Sissy jumped and ran at Ulrich's dead serious voice as he stood up for me. An hour later Jim let us go swimming again and what else do we do. We went back to school and I went home only to again find something was amiss. I didn't find out until Diner and my mother and Father wouldn't look at each other. When Heirkoi (SP) was about to leave the table and my father told him to sit back down.

"Now, Heirkoi, tomorrow you will not be going to school. You will be packing your thing and preparing to move to Texas with your mother. Yumi You are staying."

"Papa, I don't understand what's going on?" I asked feeling scared and feeling my heart jump into my throat and my stomach go cold. I had a hunch about why the air was so tense. I just hope it was wrong. Little did I know at the time it was right.

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

"WHAT?" I jumped out of my chair knocking my chair backwards and making it land on it's back. My mom and dad stared at me.

"Yumi your mother and I have made our desion. You and heirkoi are being split up. I'm keeping you and your mother is taking Heirkoi. That's final young lady." I stood and put my dishes in the sink and ran up the stairs. The last week had been a nightmare. I did the only thing I could in this situation. I cried. For the next two weeks I stopped eating in front of my friends. Then I found out that my father was drinking after my mother left. I didn't know what to do.

"Yumi I need you to get rid of the alcohol. I need to stop."

"I know dad but it's not that easy. You need to see a doctor."

"No Yumi. I'll quite on my own." days later he was drinking worse.

Me: I need 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. It's sitting in my notebook and I'll post it when I have 3 reviews.


	5. Divorce news is out

Me: I do not own Code lyoko.

Yumi: Your notebook is for math. Why do you have Code lyoko writing in here?

Me: Because I don't like math and I'm using the extra pages to write.

Yumi: I can't believe you have 14 pages together for chapters.

Me: Neither can I.I doubt even half of them will be for this chapter.

Yumi: Where si you get that? ( points to notebook with a pink rose on the front.) Isn't that mine?

Me: Yumi it is you lent it to me so I could look at the pictures.\

Yumi: Oh yeah. Okay. On with the story.

" I wonder what made Yumi stop eating. It must be big." I heard Ulrich say worried as I sat alone in the shade of a tree drawing in a black notebook.

" A break up with the parents?" Odd suggested. Little did they know, Odd was right.

" Let's go find out. It must be big for her to do something like that,." Aelita said. I heard them come toward me. I sat on the bench my back turned to them as I drew a picture with a black rose highly details and a heart broken. Off to the side I was working on drawing a gun as it was how I was feeling. I was the black rose in a dark world with a broken heart of my parents divorce and the gun representing how at time I wanted to die. I felt Ulrich and the others look over my shoulder at my work. I heard Aelita gasp and Felt Ulrich Pull the book out of my hands. I turned and Watched him flip through the book and stare at the pictures all being a black rose, a dark background, a broken heart, and some sort of weapon.

"Yumi this pictures are beautifully detailed." Ulrich gasped as he saw one of the picture with tear stains on it. I knew he wanted to know but he didn't ask.

"Yumi this are gorgeous. You need to talk to Mrs. Karp." Jeremy grabbed my arm and Pulled off the bench and toward Mrs. Karp's office. Mrs. Karp was the school art teacher.

" Yumi! It's …It's Beautiful ignoring the weapons. It's so detailed… so gorgeous. You will enter the school art contest right?" Mrs. Karp exclaimed ever so excited at the site of my word.

" Um… I don't know."

"Yumi, If you enter and win you move onto a town contest and then state, then Country. If you win all of them you win money, vacations, Schools will offer you scholars for collage, you will make Kadic better known, and you will become better known."

"Really? Sign me up!" I almost yelled. It would get my parents together even if it was only for a night. IT might even be enough to get my dad to stop drinking.

"Yumi here are the rules. I need a parent signature. It needs to be in color so you'll need markers, paints, pastels, color pencils, crayons, and other colors. If you need anything just ask." Mrs. Karp handed me a few papers and walked away to finish cleaning up her project that she had just finished working on.

"Yumi, you're going to enter?"

"Yeah." We went off to lunch and for the first time in weeks I ate in front of my friends. After I finished I pulled Ulrich out of the Cafeteria.

"Ulrich I need some advise."

"What Kind?"

"Um… I haven't told any one yet but my parents… they got a divorce three weeks go and… my dad started drinking heavily in his sorrow and now he's and alcoholic. And…" I pulled up my shirt sleeve and reveled a nasty looking bruise." Hit me. He's trying to quit but he can't and…"

"Yumi stop. We need to tell the others before you continue." Ulrich ran inside and got the others. They came back out I left the sleeve up but I hid my arm behind my back.

"Yumi, Ulrich said you needed some advise and we all should be there to hear you finish." Aelita said. I took a deep breath.

"My parents have been divorced for 3 weeks and he's really sad and because of it he started drinking heavily and last night.. I know he didn't mean to but… he hit me." I showed my arm. "He's trying to stop but he can't and… he's sending me here to try and keep from hurting me."

"I'll go offer to be your roommate." Aelita Sprints of to see the principle as she finished speaking.

"YUMI! How could you hid this from us?" Yelled Jeremy as I flinched at his harsh voice.

"Jeremy I've only known three days my dad's been drinking and I have every right not telling you about the divorce. I wasn't ready to talk about it."

"SO!?!" Jeremy continued yelling. Aelita ran back.

"He said yes. Jeremy stop yelling. Yumi probably under a lot of pressure. Her parents divorced, they probably took Hirkoi away."

"They did."

"Let's drop this subject and go get your stuff Yumi." WE walked to my house were we picked up my stuff.

"Take off your shoes. I kicked off my shoes before I walked across the wooden floor. I stuck my head into the kitchen. There at the table was my dad, knocked out from the beer that was in his hand. I picked up the bottle and placed into the trash trying not to make any sound. I motioned for my friends to stay out of the kitchen. I grabbed a few snacks for my friends and me and left the kitchen.

"He's out cold so let's stay quiet." I lead them to my room and pulled out two suit cases and a backpack. Aelita started packing my clothes into one bag. I pulled out books and but them into the backpack and grabbed some art stuff.

" Odd can you toss me that black book with silver engravings on the dresser?"

"Sure."

I caught the book and tucked it into my pack pocket. I slipped my hand underneath the mattress for my emergency bag. It had first aid, clothes, food, snacks, a lot of things I might need if I run away and I put that in my backpack. Aelita slipped my jewelry into her purse when no one was looking. I had said I was going to leave it but Christmas being a month away she had a good idea to grab it for me.

AS I finished packing the two suit cases and grabbed the backpack it was 2. AS we walked toward the door I heard a grunt from the kitchen. I stuck my head in to see my daad still sleeping. I wrote a quick note and grabbed the last box of pop tarts in the house. I dropped it into the backpack. I picked up all the beer bottles and put them in the bin. I slipped from the house with my stuff with the others behind me. Ulrich had picked up the one suit case and I picked up the backpack but before I could pick up the suit case Aelita had picked it up. WE grabbed a bus to the corner of Kadic road were our school was. No one was outside as they were all in their rooms hanging with each other. I sat my stuff down in my room and opened my art stuff. I grabbed my notebook and opened it.

"What do you guys think of this picture?" I showed them the picture. It was a picture of the outside, it was dark and there was a black rose, a dying rose, a dead rose, and dead flowers and darkness everywhere. The picture was in color so you tell that the dying rose was pink and the dead rose was once red. On the ground was a pink heart broken in two and the moon looked like it was crying

"Wow, it's beautiful. Its got feeling and it shows pain and sorrow. I think you should put that into the art show." Aelita praised.

"Agreed." Ulrich spoke up. Odd and Jeremy nodded there heads in agreement. The guys wandered off to Jeremy's room as Aelita helped me unpack a little. She put my jewelry on the nightstand.

"Aelita I told you not bring it."

"Yumi don't forget that next month there's the Yule ball. Jeremy said he was nominating you and me."

"Oh, I have an idea. Let talk weird things and confuse the guys."

"Yeah." We walked down the hallway.

"Up style?"

"His hair."

"Purple?"

"Clothes."

"Not just them."

"what?"

"Hair."

"But it's blond."

"Blond and purple."

"OOOOOOOO." Aelita understood as we walked into the room.

"Oh, purple black and blue."

"OOO" I laughed. The others turned and looked at us.

"Wait which one? Todd, U, or Germany? O Todd."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy said.

"I don't see black."

"Course not he's facing the other way." Odd looked at the window turning his back to us. His back was all black. He had been leaning on wet paint in my house when my dad hit me I smacked my head into the wall and got blood on it from my nose bleed so I painted it black. It was still wet. Ulrich looked at Odd and started cracking up letting us start laughing.

"What's so funny? Who's Todd?"

"You!" I stopped laughing on enough to continue speaking." Odd Todd even Stevens. They taught that to you didn't they. Your Odd. Get it?" I started laughing again.

"How am I black?"

"You butt is blue and you back is black." (hey it rhymed) Odd looked at his back and groaned. That evening at dinner Sissy came to our table to ask Ulrich to come sit with her at her table.

"Ulrich dear, would you be as kind to sit with me at my table?" She asked sweetly.\

"I don't think Ulrich wants any thing to do with you Sissy." I aid after reading Ulrich's glare at sissy.

"Yumi! What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be here. Just Wait until my Father hears!" She sprinted to her fathers office. I started Laughing and continued eating and talking with my friends.

"Yumi we hear your entering the Art compiton." I turned my head. It was Clara the leader of the Art club. She smiling very warmly.

"Mrs. Karp told the club about your amazing work." She continued.

"Thank you."

"Dang right she good look!" Odd snatched my notebook and showed it To Clara.

"Amazing but it's sad. You were putting your feelings into this weren't you?"

"Yes. My parents recently divorced. It's practically torn me a part."

"Oh, I hope things get better for you." Clara nodded her head and walked off. Jim soon walked over to us.

"Yumi, I hear your entering the school art competition. I'm sure you'll dominate it like I did back in the day."

"What was it like back in your day."

"To be truthful I'd rather not talk about it." He turned his attention to Aelita. "Oh, my nephew sent this to me to give to you." Jim walked off. Aelita opened the note. I read over her shoulder.

'Dear Aelita,

WE have been getting Rave reviews about your music and wanted to know if you would be interested in making a CD to sell. We want you to meet us again at the same studio as the last one. If you don't remember the address is below.

Sincerely,

The sub digitals'

"You are so going Aelita. If you don't I'll lecture you."

"I'm going and no one is stopping me." She said.

"No one?"

"No one."

"Not even X.A.N.A.? or Jeremy?"

"Okay almost no body. Oh, Yumi, I think you should come with."

"Really?"

"Yeah your Art work rocks. They'll love your pictures. Draw a picture of odd and you'll see what I mean." I drew a picture of Odd. It looked just like Odd only in black and white.

"So…………. They probably have a photographer and don't want an artist."

"I'm going to go ask Jim." I watched as Aelita ran to Jim and spoke to him. She came running back and the rest of dinner we talked about things like X.A.N.A.

Me: I want three reviews before I continue. What Yumi doesn't know won't hurt her.

Yumi: And don't I know.

Me: One word… X.A.N.A.

Yumi: I don't get it.

Me: May5000 suggested it and I'm going to use it soon. And I mean real song and then I'm going to end the story after A wedding.

Yumi: Who's?  
Me: Yumi, I'm not going to tell. That's like 6 chapters ahead. I've only got 2 chapters in my note book waiting to by typed up. I have 5 stories other than this one that I'm working on. And I have 2 stories sitting in my note book one being a oneshoot and the other in progress.

Yumi: They code lyoko?

Me: No. There Xiaolin Showdown.

Yumi: How many stories do you have in there?

Me: Hold on let me continue do you want done, in progress or total?

Yumi: all three.

Me: In progress 1. Complete (pulls up internet and counts) 4 complete so that makes 5 in Xiaolin showdown.

Yumi: Power Rangers?

Me: 2 complete 3 in progress. 5 total. I have 11 stories in all.\

Yumi: What's the last Section.

Me: Avatar. I've got one person waiting for it only thing is I don't know what else to do with it. I was posting it on nick but it kept being deleted so I gave up and found this site and it was like 8 chapters long and I made it one. It was like 10 pages long. I'm thinking about deleting it but then I'd be letting down the reader… I don't know Any way. I need 3 reviews before I start working on chapter 6. I have other stories to work in the mean time.


	6. Meeting with the sub and help

Me: I don't own Code lyoko! Now on with the story.

Yumi: Wait! Aren't you going to tell them what happened between chapters?

Me: O yeah. Okay, Jim got a letter from Chris and they would like to meet Aelita's friend and they have a request for the girls to wear blue shirts. It's Friday and Sissy is having hissy fits that Yumi is at the table and she's pretty because that means another person to make fun of her when she tries to get Ulrich to go out with her. Aelita has a bag packed with a new CD, 3 notebooks ( for Yumi), and pencils. Yumi has a bag packed of 5 notebooks, pencils, markers, and a few other things. Now of course both bags have cell phone, money, and yeah now on with the story.

Yumi: NO! You forgot something.

Me: Oh Yeah Thank you reviewers! If you want the next chapter after this one I better have 3 reviews. ; P : )

Yumi: eye roll

Me: On with the story as I lecture Yumi about rolling her eyes at me. Turns Yumi into a frog.

I sat down next to Ulrich and Aelita at lunch as Jeremy lectured Odd about Algebra. I rolled my eyes as I struck up a conversation about how quiet X.A.N.A. had been lately.

"Do you think he'll attack soon?" I asked. I Saw sissy glaring at me from her table. I stuck my tongue out at her and crossed my eyes. I uncrossed them to see Sissy give me a look of shock and disgust at my guts. I started laughing only to reseive looks of shock from Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich.

"Yumi, Odd not getting Math isn't something to laugh about." Scolded Jeremy.

"She wasn't laughing at that Jeremy she was laughing at what Aelita Said about X.A.N.A." Ulrich said standing up for me and throwing me under the bus at the same time.

"Actually I wasn't laughing at either of those. I was laughing at the look on sissy's face. She was glaring at me and I saw so I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out. I uncrossed them to see her look at me with pure hate and disgust." I said standing up for my self.

"O!" that NIGHT I sat in my room painting after lights out while Aelita worked on her new CD to present to the sub digital. I had finished my painting of the black rose and it's dead and dieing friends as a broken heart lay askew not far from the rose. I had also started my other painting of the black rose slowly becoming pink, it's surroundings were once dead and were coming to life.

"Aelita?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ulrich likes me?"

"Duh! Yeah he does. Why would he have kissed you if he didn't?"

"When did he kiss me?"

"O come on don't play dumb. You told me. Remember when the copy of William went wrong and he almost forced himself on you?"

"Yeah but I don't remember telling you or any one."

"I remember…. You told me the night you came here as an official all day student."

"O! I remember now." Yeah, I did and I wish I had never told her. " But if he did like me why did he kiss Nicole the other day?"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Aelita jumped up knocking her laptop out of her lap and onto the bed and startling me making me almost knock over my painting.

"Did I hear you right? Ulrich Kissed Nicole?" I nodded. " HOLY SHIT!" I heard Jim banging on the door. I snapped off the light and laid down on the bed and Aelita turned off her light and hid her Lap top and Laid down too. Jim opened the door and flipped on the light do the room was really bright. I covered my eyes and Aelita Hid her head underneath her Pillow.

"Which of you Young ladies just Screamed and cursed?"

"Jim I have no idea what your talking about okay. Now turn off the light it hurts my eyes. I think you were hearing things. I want to go back to sleep." I complained hoping Jim would buy the story.

"Sorry Ladies. I geus I was hearing things but I want you two up tomorrow and in the Cafeteria before breakfast so I can make sure you two are in appropriate clothing for you meeting with my nephew and the other sub digitals. Is that Under stood?"

"Yes Jim now turn off the light please." I stuck my head underneath my pillow.

"Sure but uh… Yumi why aren't you under the covers?"

"I'm to warm okay. Now turn it off please." Jim backed out of the room and turned off the light.

"Nice story Yumi. Lets get some sleep are your paints capped?"

"Yeah I closed the paints at lights out." Aelita nodded and fell asleep. October was right around the corner, which meant I should start shopping for gifts to avoid the holiday rush that starts in late November. I'm not sure when but I do know I dozed off during my travel in my thoughts.

"Yumi. Come on wake up." I opened my eyes to see Aelita holding a towel in one hand wearing her robe. I rolled over and looked the clock. 6 A.M.

"Aelita why did you wake me up this early?"

"Breakfast on Saturdays starts at 8 and We need time to shower, dry off, make sure our outfits have blue tops, grab our bags let Jim approve our outfits, and For me to burn my last CD. I'm done with the CD now lets go shower." I got of bed and grabbed my bathrobe and towel. I followed Aelita to the Bathroom and got in the shower. I pulled on my robe stepping out of the shower and wandered to the sink. I pulled my tooth brush out of my bathrobe pocket and brushed my teeth. I picked the hair drier and dried my hair while Aelita Finished her shower. Aelita got out of the shower as I finished Drying my hair.

"You took longer then I did."

" I didn't I brushed my teeth before I got in."

"No you still took longer. You're supposed to brush your teeth for two minutes. I brushed my teeth, dried my hair and ran a comb through it." I said Picking up the comb again to make sure all the knots were out.

"O. I brush my teeth for four minutes." She picked up the hair drier and started drying her hair.

" So It take me a got 6 minutes to dry my hair. That's 7 minutes. So you brush for 4 minutes. Okay so there's 3 and I took 4 minutes running the comb through my hair before I dried it so that 7. Oh, I even used mouthwash, which I use for a minute. That's 8. So your shower was almost 10 minutes longer than mine."

"Fine. Maybe you should be a lawyer."

"No. Lawyers drive me nuts. Because of them My parents got a divorce and now my mother has been arrested."

"What? What did she do?"

"Tried to compete murder."

"Who?"

"My Father."

"Creepy. What happened?"

"My mother came to town to see my me two days ago. She told him She was taking me away from him and He said no that I belonged here in this town. I had friends, a boyfriend, a life. She yelled him Telling him he just wanted her to help his pleasures of need while she was all the way across the country with his son who was dead. It turns out my mother grew tired of listening to my brother and killed him. So yeah." I almost started Crying. At least my father was still alive and sadly drinking even heavier and thankfully he stood up for me. Aelita handed me a blue headband and pulled my hair back with it. She smiled.

" At least you still have us and your father. Come on I need to lecture Ulrich during breakfast." We walked back to our rooms and got dressed. Aelita turned around and showed a nice Blue v-neck short-sleeved shirt and a light cotton candy pink skirt that ended just a little below the knees. Her shirt was the color of blue cotton candy.

"Okay Cotton candy can we go?" I wore a blue shirt and a black squrt that ended 3 inches above my knees. I snatched my bag and Walked out into the hallway after grabbing my purse. Aelita picked up her bag, grabbed her purse and locked the door as we headed to the Cafeteria. Jim was in front of it.

"Well ladies you look nice and are both wearing blue shirts good. Hey they match."

"Yes cotton candy and I are wearing the same shirt." I said.

"Cotton candy?"

"Aelita is in cotton candy colors so I'm calling her cotton candy."

"O. Go on in then. Today we're having pancakes and eggs with a side of bacon or you can have a bagel pancakes and bacon. Or mix and match. Sides are yogurt, hash browns or toast or more bacon." We walked in to see we were the first to have breakfast. I got pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. The Cafeteria lady gave us apples. I sat down to watch Odd run in with Ulrich walking with Jeremy with him. People started filing in to get breakfast with them. I sipped my apple juice as Odd ran over with his breakfast of bagel pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a cartoon of milk and coffee. Ulrich Sat down across from me with his pancakes, eggs, bacon, an apple and some toast with a cartoon of apple juice. Jeremy ate his eggs and cut his pancakes and put the bacon on Odds plate.

"See good sign." Aelita said darting her eye's to Ulrich's food to mine meaning we had gotten the same thing.

"Cotton candy drop it."

"I don't see any cotton candy." Odd said looking around.

"Aelita stand up and show them your outfit." Aelita stood and twirled showing off her cotton candy outfit. She sat down.

" I still don't see any cotton candy."

"Aelita's in cotton candy colors Odd." I growled. I munched on my bacon watching as Aelita eat her yogurt.

"Hey Ulrich, what's this I hear about you kissing Nicole?" Aelita asked. I wanted to bang my head against the table. Ulrich pointed to Odd.

"He bet me 10 bucks I wouldn't do it."

" Oh, well I wonder if Sissy has heard that."

"Sissy's too stupid she'd think he was trying to make her jealous and it'd work. Look hear comes sissy now." Sissy was storming over as I finished speaking.

"ULRICH! What's this I hear about you kissing Nicole? It's rude to try and make me jealous." She shrieked.

"Told you." I said putting my two cents in.

"Shut UP Yumi! Ulrich Answer me."

"I think your hearing thing Sissy and if I was trying to make you jealous which I'm not I'd do a better job of it and I'd have to be out of my mind to like you."

"Uh!" Sissy stormed off even more annoyed than when she came to the table. I Laughed at her. I looked at the clock to see it was only 8:30 and we had to leave at 9. I looked at Aelita who wasn't eating but instead texting Jeremy on her cell.

"Aelita are you done eating?"

"Yeah go ahead and have my bacon and bagel. Odd can have my eggs." I snatched the bacon and took Aelita bagel. Ulrich looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" I mouthed.

" What is she doing not eat?" He mouthed back.

"Texting." I pointed to Jeremy as I mouthed back.

"Thanks Aelita but what are you doing to make you not eat?" Odd ask.

" I'm not hungry."

"Huh?"

"She's Texting someone." I nodded my head at Jeremy and Odd and Ulrich laughed as Aelita turned pink. I laughed with them because Aelita looked even more like cotton candy like that. When we left we walked to the studio that Aelita went to for her Auditions. As I walked into the studio I was swarmed with the smell of fruit.

"Aelita welcome back. Who's your friend?" Chris asked as he walked over to see us.

"Every one this is Yumi. She's from Japan were she lived until she was 13. Her Parents recently divorced and to top it off her her mother killed her brother and her mother almost killed her father. Yumi happens to be an artist. Take a look at her work." Aelita pulled a note book out of her bag. She opened up the note book to a picture of herself, a purely detailed picture.

"Hello Yumi. You have a every good skill." Chris said.

"Thank you. I have a question."

"What?"

"I need a little help, well actually my father does. You see my father has a heavy drinking problem and every thing that upsets him, makes it worse. I was hoping maybe you'd be able to help me in finding a program or organization that can help him."

"We can Yumi. I'll have Earl our engineer look up some organizations and we'll find the best and help you get your father there. In the mean time let's do a little work. Aelita said she had some new songs. Why don't we have her play them." Every one turned there attention to Aelita who started playing he music while I started drawing. When Aelita finished she looked over my shoulder to examine the picture I was working on. She picked my note book out of my hand.

"Yumi you just get better and better don't you?" She exclaimed laughing.

"It appears so." I said as the sub digitals crowded around Aelita. That Night I contacted the organization that Earl had found and the organization was called 'drunk Issues.' They told me they'd help my father and would fetch him in the mourning. I went to sleep thinking every thing would be Okay. Little Did I know trouble was right around the corner for me.

Me: Well that's it for now. I'm going to go lie down.

Yumi: Why?

Me: Gas pain. It's almost that time of month and odd things happen just before it. When that time of month everything slow down. I mean big time writers block and crapps. Thank May5000 for giving me an Idea that'll be able to work off of because if I didn't lets just say you won't hear from me for o….maybe 4 weeks.

Yumi: Wouldn't that mean we'll never hear from you?

Me: That's what's funny. I only get my . every 2 to 3 months. I know it's weird but whata are you gonna do? I'm done talking about this thing I'm going to lie down. ( Walks out of room)

Yumi: Okay then…. Hey who's typing?

Crystal: That would be me, I'm Saphire's little sister. I'm typing the end dialoged for this chapter.

Yumi: O. Hey I'm going to go find your sister. If you see her tell her I'm looking for her. Review to get the next chapter!


	7. Trouble

Me: Sorry I haven't Up dated in a WHILE! I'm going straight to the story. I do not own code lyoko . There I said it and now you can read

I sat down at my desk and sat through another social studies lecture and somehow, leaning up against the chalk board, he ended up with the words " I'm a gay $$" on the back of his Shirt.

His name., Mr. Bob Kelly. ( he was my social studies teach I only changed his first name to protect him and me a little more) and he made everyone laugh at him because of the back of his shirt.

Flash back

I sat down in my 4th grade class in Japan. This was from before I came to America. (DUH!) I watched my teacher sit on the table that held a cup cake. A girl from America, It was her birthday and she said she wished to share a few traditions from her home and every one celebrates their birthdays the day they were born and not new years day like the Japanese do. (Yeah in Japan if your born the day before new years new years day your one and your only a day old. That how it works in Japan. I think that's how it works through most of Asia.)

She stood up and turned to write something on the board and we saw the cupcake on the back of her skirt… a pink cup cake on a black skirt… yeah it stood out causing everyone to laugh.

End flash back.

Oh yeah and that wasn't even the funniest part. It got Funnier when the principle walked into the room.

" MR. Kelly! Your shirt! No cursing in school! You are a highly approved teacher in this school and you are cursing?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" My Kelly was baffled as he turned around to face Mr. Delmas.

" Your shirt!" I pulled a Mirror out of my purse and leaned over to the girl next to me.

" Hey, Cara, Do you have a mirror I could borrow?" I whispered tuning out Mr. Delmas and Mr. Kelly fighting.

"Yeah I do." She pulled he mirror out of her purse and handed it to me. I stood up and walk to the front of the classroom.

" Mr. Kelly if you will hold this, this might clear things up." Mr. Kelly took the mirror and I put the other mirror behind his back pointing it at the words allowing him to read what was on his shirt.

"I am a gay ass." He read aloud before he started cursing.

"Where the fck did this come from? Hell's Fcking $$?" He cursed making me pretend to almost drop my mirror. Mr. Delmas was angered.

"Mr. Kelly I want to see you in my office in ten minutes." And with that he stormed out. I took Cara's mirror before Mr. Kelly could through it and break it. I gave it back to Cara as Mr. Kelly left the room. About a few minute's later Ms. Hertz came into the room with her class.

"Did you know Mr. Kelly was going to curse?" Cara asked leaning over. I nodded smirking.

"Hopefully he'll be fired." Yeah we all hoped it. He was mean. He gave Sissy a detention for fixing her lip-gloss in the classroom for a week and took away her lip-gloss. He gave odd a 4-month detention for creaking a history joke. The drama club got a 6-month detention for acting out a scene of an important event in history.

" Class, sit where you wish and talk until the class is over and then head off to lunch when n the bell rings." Ms. Hertz said sitting down in a seat and Ulrich and the others walked over to me. I raised my hand.

"Ms. Hertz, Will Mr. Kelly get fired?" I asked boldly making every one in the class gasp.

"Hopefully yes." She said answering my question making everyone start cheering. Ulrich looked at me as I sat down and High fived Clara.

"Yumi, what happened?" Aelita asked as she walked over to me, sitting down.

"Mr. Kelly's shirt had chalk on it and it said some every bad things. So when I pointed it out with my mirror and Clara's Mirror when the principle came into the room. He's going to get fired. He even cursed when he read it aloud."

" What'd the chalk say?" Aelita asked. I lowered my voice before speaking.

"I'm a gay $$" I whispered causing the others to laugh. The bell rang and we grabbed our stuff and ran off to lunch. I sat there at the table and half the cafeteria was cheering. The room went dead silent when Odd pointed to Mr. Kelly. Every one stared cheering when Odd yelled.

"MR. KELLY HAS BEEN FIRED! He yelled pointing to Mr. Kelly's bag. Rosa gave everyone seconds when she smiled.

"I can't believe we are finally rid of that monster." I exclaimed just as Mr. Delmas walked into the room.

"QUIET! I have an announcement. Mr. Kelly will no longer be teaching here. In a week we will start choosing nominees for the Yule ball queen. Feel free to nominate a friend. In 4 weeks we will have the Yule Ball. Mr. Kelly's class is now study period." And with that Mr. Delmas walked out of the room. Aelita smiled as more people cheered. I started drawing a heart in my baked beans that we were having with our hot dogs when SHE showed up.

"Ulrich dear…I have permission to go to a movie Friday night at 8. I thought you'd like to come with me." Sissy said bashing her eyelashes.

"I wouldn't go with you even if were the last person in the world." Ulrich answered coldly. Sissy of course didn't believe that,.

"I think your only saying that because Yumi is here. I'll see you at the gate at 8." And with that Sissy skipped off back to he table leaving the others to stare in shock and horror.

"She did not." I gasped dropping my jaw.

"Sadly… she did." Ulrich said.

"What are you going to do?" Aelita asked.

"Show up, say I'm going to get some candy for her and ditch her." Ulrich told us. I smirked.

"I'd do what Ulrich's doing." Odd exclaimed.

"Here's an idea. Let's all show up and go see a movie and Ulrich can ditch Yumi and join us." I suggested. Aelita nodded and smiled. Ulrich and Odd smirked.

"We can do that." Jeremy finally said. Aelita went off to speak to Mr. Delmas and came back to us saying we were aloud. After lunch we all went to our classes.

After all my classes, I headed off to my room, but the moment I opened my door, a bucket of water fell onto my head from on top of the door. I groaned in annoyance and changed into a baby blue tennis skirt and white t-shirt and tennis shoes. I grabbed my notebook and headed off toward the edge of the words where I promised I'd meet up with the others. Aelita and Jeremy stood there waiting for Ulrich, Odd, and I to show up. They started at me.

"Why'd you change clothes?" Aelita asked.

"I opened our door and a bucket over water feel on me." I told her. Aelita gasped.

"Do you play tennis?" Jeremy asked.

"No, Why?"

"You're wearing a tennis skirt and tennis shoes." Jeremy told me. Like I didn't know that already.

"So?" I asked as Ulrich approached us.

"Tennis?" He asked me. Odd ran up to us.

"No."

"You play tennis?" Odd asked.

"NO!" I yelled. I slapped my head.

"You okay?" Ulrich asked me.

"I'm fine. Just annoyed to hell and back." I answered.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"Well, lets see, I just got soaked and all of you are asking me if I play tennis just because I am wearing tennis shoes and a tennis skirt and I answer each time."

"How'd you get soaked.

"Someone put a bucket of water on top of our door and I opened it." I told him.

"Ohhhh…"

"YUMI!" Sissy shrieked as she stormed toward us.

"What is it Sissy?" I asked.

"How dare you say what? You know perfectly well what!" She continued yelling even though I had not clue what was up her butt this time.

"Actually, I don't." I told her.

"You tore apart my room because you're jealous of my getting a date with Ulrich!" Sissy screamed. Jim ran over to me and dragged me away from my friends and to Mr. Delmas's office.

"What is it Jim?" Mr. Delmas asked when Jim dragged me into the office.

"Yumi tore Sissy's room." Jim told him.

" What? Yumi, I don't know what to say. You're a very good student. Why would you tear apart Elizabeth's room?"

"I didn't!" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat only to be pushed back into my seat by Jim.

"How do I know that's the truth?" Mr. Delmas asked me.

"Because I don't have time to tear Sissy's room apart, change my outfit after getting soaked from a bucket of water and meet my friends. My room in all the way on the other side of the girl's dormitory from Sissy's room." I told him. Mr. Delmas called in Mrs. Carla, The now divorced computer teacher. She had Brown hair and bright blue eyes and was strikingly pretty.

"Mrs. Carla, could we have a look at the Camera in Elizabeth's room?" Mr. Delmas asked as Jim left the room.

"Of course. She did a few funny things on the computer and opened as window to see Mr. Kelly tearing apart Sissy's room.

"What? I thought that man was reasonable." Mr. Delmas gasped.

" Reasonable? Ha! He's not. He gave Sissy a detention for fixing her lip-gloss in the classroom for a week and took away her lip-gloss. He gave odd a 4-month detention for creaking a history joke. The drama club got a 6-month detention for acting out a scene of an important event in history." I told him.

"He's a monster." Mrs. Carla told him." He slapped me for his coffee. He got himself some coffee and said it was horrible and slapped me. I heard he Twisted Jim's arm."

"And You never told me?" Mr. Delmas asked, a little shocked.

"He's like your star teacher! You praise the god damn man." Mrs. Carla scowled as she filed her nails. She always starts to do that before a fight. She said it Sharpens her nails so if she must fight she can make a clean cut. ( It works for me)

"May I go?" I asked, hoping to show the others the fight but not be in the room.

"Go ahead Yumi. But I want to see you after Dinner, It's about your father's progress." I opened the door and ran. Once the door closed I heard a crash and rn.

I skidded to a stop in front of the others. Aelita stared at me as I panted in attempts to catch my breath.

"Hey, Yumi, Sissy is pretty mad at you." Odd told me.

"I know, but I am innocent. It was Mr. Kelly." I told them. Aelita almost dropped.

"oh, Thank god, I didn't drop my cup. This hot chocolate is awesome." I looked at her with a weird look.

"Not as good as the Coffee." Odd exclaimed.

"No, the mocha is better." Jeremy said.

"Hot apple juice with Carmel is better. "Ulrich said. I stared at all of them.

"Since when did the School drinks taste good? They usually taste like sweaty gym socks." I told them.

"Not anymore." Aelita told me. I went and bought a hot chocolate. I praised myself for the worst and took a sip.

"So?" Aelita asked all excited. The hot chocolate... was perfect. I was wrong.

"Mmmm… yum."

"Told you! " Aelita yelled. Ulrich started laughing as Odd pouted.

"Told him what?" I asked.

"I told Odd you'd like the hot chocolate and choose it and not the mocha, coffee, apple juice or the new juice." Aelita told me.

"What's the new juice?"

"Orange banana."

"What kinda of flavor is that?" It didn't sound right. Sissy walked up to me.

"So Yumi, What's your punishment?

"I don't have one."

"WHAT?! You tore my room apart!" She shrieked making every student look our way.

"I didn't. Mr. Kelly did. It's on camera."

"You hired him!"

"Why would I hire him when I could do it myself?"

"Because you knew there were cameras in every room."

" Yeah for peeping toms." I muttered underneath my breath making Aelita laugh.

"What did you say?! " Shrieked Sissy.

"I didn't say anything." I told her. She ran off in a huff. Milly came over to us.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Her room was torn apart by Mr. Kelly and she blames it on me. "I told her.

"OH! That would make an awesome scoop." Milly exclaimed before running off. Odd looked at me funny.

"What?"

"If she's going to that as a scoop then why is she running away?"

"Because she needs help from her partner. But I have a better and bigger scoop." I exclaimed as I examined my nails.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Carla fighting." I told them. "And it's on camera."

"Sweet. Any idea how to watch it?" Aelita asked.

"Yep. May I borrow your laptop?" I asked.

"sure." I did that funny thing that Mrs. Carla did and opened a window to the office. I stared in shock at what was on the screen,. The others also stared in shock.

The office was in pieces. The vase that once stood proudly in the corner was now in pieces with a broken picture frame and diplomas scattered around the room. But that didn't prepare me or the others for what we saw in the corner.

Me: I promise to update soon, before Sunday. I promise!

Yumi: you'd better.


	8. Romance all around them

Me I do not own Code lyoko. Sorry I took so long to update. Sorry I broke my promise Now on with the story.

In the corner of the room was…………………… Mrs. Carla and Mr. Delmas… kissing.

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed, almost falling over unlike Odd who actually did fall over. Ulrich went wide eyed and almost dropped his cup. Jeremy on the other hand did drop his cup and his glasses fell to the end of his nose. Aelita went wide-eyed and almost fainted. I recovered first and hit the rewind button and rewound it to where I walked out of the room.

"He is not my tar teacher." Mr. Delmas exclaimed standing up.

"Yes he is! You praised him, gave him his own room, his own office, and the biggest class room in the school."

"He is not!" Mr. Delmas swung his hand and knocked over three picture frames from his desk.

"You acted like it!" Mrs. Carla exclaimed, jumping up from her chair, knocking it over causing it to bump another table knocking the vase over to the ground where it shattered.

"Shut up Clara, Cara, Carla! You shut your mouth." Mrs. Carla jumped at him and scratched him with her nails across the face.

"How dare you!" Then they started wrestling around the room, knocking over many things. Finally, Mrs. Carla tripped over her chair and banged her head against the desk.

"Turn it off." Odd exclaimed. I hit the stop button.

"Yeah, It's gonna get cheesy." Ulrich said.

"Fine. I whined clicking the save button which Aelita had placed next to the 'x' button so she could click it and make it look like she clicked the 'x'. I clicked the 'x' button and pouted.

"I hate you odd. I wanted to see what happened." I whined. Aelita pretended to pout as well. We'd watch the rest of it at after lights out. Aelita said she had to get me away from the canvas. I had been spending every night after lights out painting instead of studying like Aelita said I should be doing so maybe I could get into a good college and go through with an art major.

"Too bad girls. I only wanted to see the fight scene." Jeremy told us as he started to type and click away on his laptop. Aelita and I looked at each other and smiled. We'll know. It was real life romance.

How many times do you get to see real life romance that is not being acted out and not a fantasy? Not many, more like rarely.

" I wanted to laugh at the cheesiness. "I laughed winking at Aelita. No, I didn't want to laugh at it but you know, I'm a romance lover like a lot of females.

I turned my head ever so slightly and saw Mr. Kelly sneaking onto campus.

"Oh no you don't.." I growled setting down Aelita's laptop and bolting up and running to Jim.

"Jim. Look, it's Mr. Kelly." I pointed as Mr. Kelly crept into some bushes.

"Ah, yes, I will take care of it. You know I used to be a secret agent back in the day but I'd rather not talk about it." Jim ran toward Mr. Kelly and took him down. Aelita handed me a gram cracker which I took and munched on as we watched Jim and Mr. Kelly wrestle.

"Smart food popcorn for the movie?" Aelita asked.

"sure. When?"

"10. Video cheesy." She whispered.

"Soda."

"Nah, wending machine drinks."

"Yeah, hot chocolate." We watched as Jim pinned Mr. Kelly to the ground, causing everyone to cheer.

"I won Bob! I beat you!" Jim yelled at Mr. Kelly.

"Go Jim!" Aelita and I cheered together.

"Cheesy video at 10. I 'll get the snacks. You get the drinks." Aelita whispered. I nodded as WE walked to get dinner a few minutes early. For dinner it was meatballs and spaghetti or pizza and everyone loves spaghetti. Oo deiced we should go early to go to the front. I beat Odd to the line though. I got spaghetti and a slice of Apple Pie but Rosa said since I helped rid the school of Bob Kelly the horrid, I deserved a second slice which I willingly took. I put whipped cream on my pie and headed over to our table ate the one slice before anyone noticed I had a second one. Aelita munched on a bread stick quietly.

"X.a.n.a has been pretty quiet lately." Jeremy exclaimed.

"I wonder what he's planning?" Aelita wondered aloud as she took a sip of her water.

"To take over all the towers and destroy the cafeteria." I exclaimed watching Odd wolf down his spaghetti.

"Why would he do that?" Odd asked in-between bites.

"So we'll have nothing to eat and our walking talking stomach will grow faint and we'll become defenseless." I mocked.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Odd shrieked. I laughed with the others as other people stared at Odd.

"We'll all die." Aelita joked making odd choke on his food before dislodging it from his throat. The other students went back to talking an ignored us.

"Then monsters will send here and then they'll eat your organs and flesh with you alive." Ulrich exclaimed. This time the whole cafeteria paid attention as Odd screamed. They all stared as we laughed really hard.

"We're kidding Odd!" We laughed while Odd started glaring at us.

"Why did you guys do that?" Odd asked with a disapproving look on his face.

"Yumi and the haunting hour." Aelita exclaimed finishing what was left of her bread stick. The other night we had watched Haunting Hour; don't think about it with Emily Osborn.

"It's Thursday and we still have to figure out what we are going to see tomorrow for our movie. What do we see?" Jeremy asked.

"The Chipmunks?" Odd asked.

"Juno? Aelita asked.

"Both?" I asked. Everyone smiled and nodded. Then Sissy walked over.

"Ulrich, deary, I wanted you to know we'll be seeing 'Roses of Love' A romance." Sissy exclaimed batting her eyelashes. Ulrich nodded and she ran off.

"Wow no retort." I commented.

"I'm supposed to pretend that I'm agreeing to do this." Ulrich answered glaring as I finished my spaghetti and pie.

"Good acting." I exclaimed as Herb came over.

"You can't go out with Sissy. I've been in line much longer." Herb growled.

"Hey I never agreed with it. She just made it and ran off." Ulrich said standing and dumping his trash into the trashcan and walking off. I dumped my trash into the trashcan and walked off to get the drinks for our movie and then tucked them underneath my bed with lids on so no dust would get in. I then went off to find Ulrich. I found him by the garden shed and I deiced it was time to have a little fun. So I walked behind a tree and around the garden shed.

"ULRICH!" I called in high pitch voice that sounded like Sissy's annoying voice. I heard him jump and back up so the shed was between him and the school and toward me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in sissy's voice. Ulrich jumped and turned to face me.

"Yumi?" He asked, baffled.

" Yep. I make a good Sissy don't I?" I asked.

"Yeah. You sure fooled me." Ulrich nodded. " Um… Yumi… I have something to confess."

"What?" I asked as I heard Aelita's and Odd's voices coming toward us.

"I'll tell you later." Ulrich rushed out as Odd tripped over a tree root. We walked out front of the garden shed and found Odd laying face first in a pile of leaves, his arms spread out like an eagle. Aelita was laughing her head off and had fallen onto her butt. I started to laugh as well.

"ULRICH!" Sissy shouted. I looked around.

"Very funny Yumi." Ulrich exclaimed as he glared.

"Ulrich, that was Sissy." I informed him. Ulrich jumped behind the shed as Sissy ran toward us.

"If your looking for Ulrich he went shopping. He said he had to get an outfit to impress you in." I fibbed. Sissy gasped in excitement.

"Oh goody. Oh, I still have to pick out my outfit." Sissy than ran off with a grin on her face.

"Where's Jeremy? "I asked suddenly realizing he was amiss as Ulrich came out from hiding.

"He's at the factory. He's changed out images on lyoko yet again and he wants us to go check them out before lights out." Aelita exclaimed. WE ran off to the factory and the moment the elevator doors opened we heard Jeremy speak.

"Okay, all of you to the scanners. Guys first." Ulrich and Odd steped into the scanners as Aelita prepared to follow them.

"Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Virtualization." Jeremy said just before Aelita and I got into scanners.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Virtualization" I would normally land on my feet but I didn't. I landed on my butt. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

Me: And I leave you hanging. I will attempt to update this month but I can't promise it. Later.


	9. New outfits and XANA's attack

Me: It's been a long time but I owe it too a few of you to continue, even if I don't write for this section any more

Me: It's been a long time but I owe it too a few of you to continue, even if I don't write for this section any more.

Yumi: (glares)

Me: So, I don't own Code Lyoko so on with the story.

I landed on my butt for some reason.

"Whoa…" I heard Ulrich gasp. I turned and saw him staring at me. He still had his twin blades but he was no longer in yellow. He looked like a ninja from the cartoons I used to watch on Saturday mornings when I was younger. I stood up and looked myself.

"Wow… that's a lot of camouflage." I exclaimed with a smile. Camouflage mini skirt, camouflage knee length boots, a camouflage belly shirt, and I can't forget the fish netting stockings. There was even fish netting sleeves that covers my hand like a glove but left my fingers uncovered. I pulled out my two fans when I opened them, they weren't pink with flowers but green camouflage. When I closed them they turned into a daggers. I felt like one of the assassins from the old fashioned cartoons I used to watch on a Saturday morning. I mean, I was sure dressed like one.

"WHOA!! Yumi's got a dagger!" I heard Odd shout. I turned to look at him.

Odd wore purple bell bottoms and long purple sleeves. A yellow arrow raced down his pants and the sleeves. He still had his cat claws. Aelita stood not far from him in pure pink. Pink mini skirt, pink t-shirt with a rose on the front, and pink heeled boots that went about mid calf. She even wore pink camouflage fingerless gloves. Her wings were a shimmering pink, a darker pink then before.

"Nice gloves Aelita." I exclaimed.

"Thanks. They'd match your outfit perfectly expect for color wise. :"Aelita exclaimed.

"So true." I exclaimed, examining my green nails. Aelita had a pink bag on her hip. I had one too in green camouflage. I opened it uo ti fund a pair of green camou fingerless gloves and a pair in pink on top. there were more further in the bag in different colors., Now, here's what I thought was really funny. There was nail polish and nails in it too. I understood why the daggers were there, it was like my new weapon but nail polish? Come one. I pulled on the pink camouflage gloves and my whole outfit turned pink camouflage. I pulled them ooff and pulled on the green ones. It returned to the colors I arrived in.

"Aelita, have you opened your bag yet?" I asked.

"I don't need to to know what's in it. I help Jeremy program them. The nail polish helped your outfits change more colors and it's more stylish." Aelita explained. I nodded. We looked over toward Odd and Ulrich who had wandered off a little ways. Odd was acting weird, panting like a dog and rolling over on Ulrich's command.

"What is Odd doing?" I asked as Ulrich laughed.

"Is he sick or going insane?" Aelita sked as Odd ran around chasing his tail.

"Play DEAD!" Ulrich yelled. Odd obeyed.

"I'm afraid to ask." I commented. Aelita was studying her nails for a moment.

"They're probably trying to confuse us." Aelita commented.

"Probably, I agreed. Odd and Ulrich groaned. Odd picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"I told you they would figure it out." Ulrich told odd. " But it was a good laugh."I pulled off my camou glove and pulled on a blue and grey camou glove which changed my outfit to the scenery that was around me. I was pretty much invisible. ( they are in the ice sector)

"Where'd Yumi go?" Odd asked as Ulrich looked around as Aelita pulled a rubber band out of her bag and fired one at Odd. She let it go and it got him right in the arm.

"Ow…that hurt. "Odd whined. I started to giggle with Aelita.

"So guys, what do you think of the new outfits?" Jeremy asked.

"Very nice." I exclaimed.

"Well guess what? You get to put them in action. X.A.N.A has activated a tower. It's due northeast from your location." Jeremy exclaimed. WE nodded and sprinted off.

"Let's hurry this up. I still have to Check in with Mr. Delmas about my Father." I exclaimed.

"Alright Yumi. We won't play around." Ulrich exclaimed.

"We're not supposed to play with out food anyway." Odd exclaimed.

"Oh and look, it's the main course, crabs. I see five of 'em. "I exclaimed.

"Any one got butter and lemon? Crab is not complete with out them." Odd exclaimed. I threw my Dagger at one of them as we came in range. It went clean through them, making them explode into a dozen pieces.

"Jeremy, any idea what the attack is?" I asked as I sprint toward another crab. We all took on one.

"No clue Yumi. But let's hurry this up before we find out. X.A.N.A. activated the tower moments before I virtualized you guys." Jeremy explained. I heard Odd grunt in pain as I dodged my crab's attack.

"Well, let's hope it won't require a return to the past." I commented. I threw my fan at the crab but it ducked. I growled slightly before running toward it and jumping onto it's head, or back or whatever. I drove the dagger into the eye and jumped off, just barely getting the dagger out before the crab exploded. I took on Aelita's Crab.

"Aelita, the tower." I exclaimed.

"ten hornets coming your way." Jeremy exclaimed. Aelita bolted for the tower and just barely managed to get in before the hornets showed up, distracting me just enough that the crab shoot me and the hornets followed suit as I was recovering. I was de-virtualized before I knew it.

"Darn…" I moaned as I pounded my hand against the floor of the scanner. When I stepped out Odd and Ulrich de-virtualized as well. Aelita close behind.

"That was quick." Aelita exclaimed. I glared at the girl.

"What happened to you? "She asked.

"The hornets distracted me and the crab got me. Then the hornets followed suit." I exclaimed. I stood up straight and walked into the elevator. We walked back to school and I got the information that my father was progressing in his health and was indeed becoming less dependent on alcohol.

That night, I stared out the window at the stars. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. Tomorrow is the art show, my art is ready and in it's place.' I wondered. Then it hit me. X..A.N.A's attack was on my art. That's what the bad feeling was. I opened the door and ran to the school library where the art was being displayed. My art was displayed in a frame on the wall behind the librarain's desk. It was fine. I sighed and turned and walked right into Jim.

"oh, hi. Sorry." I commented.

"It's alright Yumi. Worried about tomorrow's Art show?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. I had a bad feeling and my mind jumped to my art so I had to see if it was alright. I entered the Art show to bring my Parents together but I'd never thought my mom would be arrested. Now my Father is drinking and my art is all that I really have." I exclaimed, looking at the paintings in their frames.

"Yumi, when I was your age, there was nothing more I wanted to then follow my dream and be an artist. I also wanted to be a movie star, and a secret agent. I was always worried someone would attack my art work the day before an art show. No ever did though. I eventually found that sleeping helped me relax." Jim told me. "So, I'm gonna tell you, to get some sleep and relax. Everything is going to get better. It get worse and it's only gonna get worse until things get better, but don't worry. It only make things worse. So go back to your room and sleep."

"Thanks Jim. I'll take what ever punishment you give me for being up and out of bed at this time of night." I exclaimed. Jim smiled.

"No punishment Yumi. You were worried. It's natural. Don't worry. Now, off to bed you." Jim exclaimed, pointing to the door.

"Thanks Jim." I exclaimed, hugging him before walking out of the library and back my the room I shared with Aelita. I laid down on my bed and listened to Aelita's peaceful breathing.

"Maybe X.A.N.A. didn't launch his attack." I murmured. At the time, I didn't know that he had and it was working well for him.

Me: Done. Review and I'll go type. Later.


	10. XANA's Attacked her

Disclaimer: Don't own code Lyoko

Disclaimer: Don't own code Lyoko. Now on with the story

X-X-X-X

I arose the next morning and stretched. Aelita had already gone off to the bathroom to shower and I hadn't showered in a day and a half. I picked up my bath stuff and walked to the bathrooms and took a shower. Aelita was already out of the shower when I got there.

"Morning Yumi." Aelita greeted me.

"Morning Aelita." I greeted in return.

"Are you excited for the Art show?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, nervous too." I answered as I got into the shower.

"Alright, I'll see you back in our room." Aelita told me.

"Alright." I called back and started to wash. I winced when I rinsed my hair of the shampoo and it ran down my legs. I looked at my leg and found it had a long but thin cut across my calf. I shrugged it off and continued to wash, being careful of the cut. When I got out of the shower I bandaged the cut and went back to my room in my robe where I changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I slipped on my sneakers and went to the cafeteria. Along the way I ran into Aelita who was looking for me. I told her about the cut that came out of no where as went to the café.

"So… what do you think that Attack was?" I asked Aelita.

"I don't think he launched before we got there. Everything seems normal." Aelita exclaimed.

"It does." I agreed. I stepped into the Cafeteria and watched Jeremy glare at Odd for something he said. Ulrich laughed his head off. I walked over to the end of the line and waited to get breakfast. Around noon, I felt some weird pain on the back of my neck. Went I went to the bathroom, I looked at the mirror and saw an angry swollen bruise. I rubbed it gingerly and wondered where it had come from. I went to Aelita and asked her about the bruise. She told me I must have gotten it when I was sleeping.

"You were tossing and turning a lot last night. You were pretty restless." Aelita told me.

"That might be where I got the scratch on my leg." I exclaimed.

"Yep. It makes scenes."

"What you girls talking about?" Ulrich asked as he, Jeremy, and Odd sit down around us. We sat on the benches near the vending machines.

"Show them." Aelita told me. I Turned my back to the guys and lifted my hair. I heard Odd and Jeremy wince.

"Where did you get that?" Ulrich asked.

"We think she got it last night when she tossing and turning. She had a rough night last night. She has a cut across her calf." Aelita exclaimed.

"Actually it's up the calf." I exclaimed, tracing the cut. IT went from an inch above the ankle and went up to the back of my knee.

"Let me see the cut." Ulrich exclaimed. I pulled up the pant leg found it was a little bigger then before.

"Isn't that where you got tripped over a rock?" Odd asked.

"That bruise is also where the hornet shot you." Ulrich added.

"I think it's just a coincidence" I exclaimed. Until I realized, Everywhere I'd been injured on Lyoko, it hurt here too.

"Aelita, come with me." I exclaimed. I stood and went to the bathroom.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

"What Ulrich said? He's right. I hurt everywhere I was injured on Lyoko. Look, my shoulder…" I lifted my shirt and showed the bruise on my back. "Crab laser. Aelita, what if the attack was on the super computer?"

"It's possible. We should tell Jeremy." Aelita exclaimed. I nodded and followed her back to the guys.

"What do you think the Attack was?" Odd asked Jeremy as we got to the them.

"He inficed the super computer." Aelita exclaimed.

"You think that?" Odd asked.

"Try we **know** that. All my bruises and cuts are located where I got injures on Lyoko." I exclaimed.

"But you don't have a bruise on your left shoulder." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Wrong. There is." I exclaimed.

"Or your left side." Odd added.

"Wrong. There's on there too. I didn't realize them until you two mentioned the connection." I exclaimed. Jeremy didn't look pleased.

"I'm gonna go have look at the super computer." Jeremy exclaimed. I stood and walked off.

"I'll look after Yumi." I heard Aelita say before I disappeared around the corner.

Me: Done this chapter. Sorry it's short but I figured you would like me to update before I go camping. So… Review!


	11. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
